fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Spirit Blade
Kingdom Hearts Spirit Blade & Bible Blade DxD Grand Millennium Trinity Genesis Storm:: Awakening of The True Successors & The Legend of The Strongest and Most Powerful Warriors In Existence / Rise of The New Universal Grand Imperial Millennium Kingdom is a fan fictional mega multi-crossover series. The is a remake of the entire Sailor Moon series with majoer alternations and additional crossover from other media. Including excessive violence and crude humor. This is a multi-crossover story. The Sun Soldiers & Neo Soldiers are thesole survivors of The Fall of The Silver Millennium excluding Kagome, Rias, Medaka, Kazarina, Lala, Lyssainya, Nora, Molly, Motoko, Vega, Kida, Rachel, Suguha, and Satellizer. This is also a remake of The Kingdom Hearts remake. Sailor Galaxia is not a major villain in this story. She still leads The Shadow Galactica, but she does not have Chaos sealed inside her. Plot Sailor Team & Maximus Generals Sun Soldiers *''Serean Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon & Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun & Sun Raid Maximus'' *''Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar & Nova Fire Maximus'' *''Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol & Solar Blade Maximus'' *''Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris & Halo Blaze Maximus'' Neo Soldiers *''Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury & Blizzard Storm Maximus'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tsunami Burst Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Soul Raid Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Star Cluster Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Storm Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tidal Rage Maximus'' *''Rachel Astarias / Neo Sailor Hyperion & Star Cluster Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel & Holy Blade Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Lilith & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Twilight & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Null Void Maximus'' *''Vega Briefs / Neo Sailor Vegeta & Primal Raid Maximus'' *''Lyssainya Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard & Wild Cross Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Blade Maximus'' *''Satellizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinity Charge Maximus'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Digi Destined Original Digi Destined / Head Generals #''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' ##''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' ##''Garurumon, Weregarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' ##''Birddramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' #''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' ##''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' #''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' ##''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, LotousRosemon Burst Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' #''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' ##''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' #''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' ##''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' #''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' ##''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' #''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' ##''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode'' #''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' ##''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / QueenMervamon'' #''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' ##''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, SovereignDinoTigermon / AriesMarsmon, SovereignDinoTigermon Celestial God Mode / AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' #''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' ##''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cheruibmon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Saivor Mode'' #''Hiro Kurursaki & Ruydamon'' ##''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, BolshackOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, MasterAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Ouryuken, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Dragon King Mode, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Awkening Victory Mode'' #''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' ##''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, ArchSpiritmon, ArchSpiritmon Holy Cross Mode'' #''Kiyo Yamamoto & Elecmon'' ##''Leomon, IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Shougun Mode'' #''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' ##''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon Blast Mode, HolyBeelzebumon, HolyBeelzebumon Twilight Blast Mode'' #''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' ##''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, MasterAlphamon, MasterAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Emperor Mode, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Ouryuken'' #''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' ##''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CieloGaogamon, CieloGaogamon Holy Saint Mode'' #''Edward Takaishimura & Kotemon'' ##''Dinohumon, Knightmon, Crusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon Monarch Mode'' #''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' ##''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunaDianamon, Eclipsiomon, TwilghtEclipsionmon'' #''Danny Hisagi & Gyrumon'' ##''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, MetalKingdramon, AeonKingdramon, AeonKingdramon Divine Mode, AeonKingdramon Chaos Mode, EternalKingdramon God Mode'' #''Angel Hasagawa & Golbinmon'' ##''Ogremon, Etemon, MetalEtemon / KingEtemon, MetalEtemon Titan Mode / KingEtemon Fighting Buhhda Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon 10 Paths Mode'' #''Richard Kasasumori & Hagrurumon'' ##''Guardromon, Andramon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MachineAndromon / KingCraniamon, KingCraniamon Emperor Mode'' #''Brandi Suzakubachi & Mikemon'' ##''Persiamon, Laylamon, CelestialLaylamon, CelestialLaylamon Holy Faith Mode'' #''Adam Zuchisu & Kaiyomon'' ##''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fanasiomon, KingFantasiomon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' #''Sabrina Suzakubachi & Renamon'' ##''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, AyumiSakuyamon AyumiSakuyamon Grand Empress Mode'' #''Michael Tsukyomi & Dobermon'' ##''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' #''Catherine Hinamoto & Keramon'' ##''Chrysalimon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Armageddonmon, HolyDiaboromon, CrossArmageddonmon'' Bakugan Battle Brawlers Holy Knights ThunderCats Time Space Administration Bureau Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Supreme Ruler Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Mythological Deities Keyblade Guardians of The Realm of Light & Realm of Darkness Grand Masters Head Masters Keyblade Masters Keyblade Warriors Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 13 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Gneryusai Shigkuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Shinji Hirako'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Joshiro Ukitake'' Worlds Notes *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the oldest Soul Reapers along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo wields the dual Zangetsu and is one of the original captains of The 13 Court Guard Squads. Ichigo is the captain of Squad 3. *Rias Gremory is the heir and successor of The Devil Queen Lilith. Rias has vast amounts of power. Rias is an ultimate class devil. Rias is said to surpas her predecessor along with Grayfia, Katerea, & Serafall. *Medaka Kurokami is one of The Leaders of The Fallen Angel Organization, Grigori. Medaka is also one of The First True Fallen Angels. Medaka is an Archangel class Fallen Angel. *Kagome Higurashi ia the daughter of The Archangel Michael. Kagome is an Archangel class Angel. Kagome is said to rival the might of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True DxD, Great Red. *Rias and her peerage is super strong than they were in canon. Along with Sona & the Sitri peerage. *Shinji is pureblooded devil & a member of The Great King Bael clan. Shinji is a memeber of The 7 Great Satans as the new Satan. *Shinji is a dragon / hybrid because he is alo the descendant of The Supreme King, King Haiku. *Shinji is also married to Venelana Bael in this story. *Rias & Sirzechs have a different mother in this story too. Rias & Sirzechs are half dragon / half devil hybrids. *Lyssainya Odindaughter is the older sister of Thor & Loki and the crown princess of Asgard. *The Original Digi Destined will be able to digivolve their digimon to their mega ans superior levels. *Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ajuka, Serafall, Fabium, Katerea & Shinji will be more powerful in this story, they have achieved their true forms and their full powers forms; meaning they are more powerful than canon The Soul Reaper Captains & The Espada *The Soul Reaper Captains are more powerful than they were in canon, rivaling the might of Head Captain Yamamoto in his prime. The Soul Reaper Captains are even more powerful than The Espada. *This story also introduces The new upgrades to The Sailor Soldier uniform including the new power levels like The Legendar Valkyrie Sailor Soldier & The Monarch Sailor Soldier levels. *Naruto is the son of the Biblical God and The New God of Heaven & Earth. He is called The Strongest God Alive. The God of Gods (GxG) since he won the Tournament of Gods. *Serena, Rias, Medaka, Kazarina, Lala, Galaxia, Will, Bloom, Kakyuu, Satellizer, Nanoha, Fate, Kim, Jade, Korra, Vega, Nora & Lyssainya are the descendants of The 20 Original Sailor Soldiers also known as The Sailor Primes. Misato & Ritsuko are the oldest members of The Original Sailor Primes Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions